Binded in Chains
by Alarica Glory Ange
Summary: Cathie was just an ordinary teenaged girl, living the bad life in school. Her best friend Isabella keeps her alive with her strangeness and humor. Ordinary turns into extrordinary in a second for Cathie, for she doesn't know what the puzzle box Isabella gives to her will do, untill she finds out on her own. Pinhead/Own Charecter
1. Cathie's Information

**Cathie Rose Pandora**

Name: Human- Cathie R. (Rose) Pandora, Cenobite- Thorn X. (Cross) Chainz

Nicknames: Kat, Cath, Rose, Pandora, Panda.

Age: 18

Height: Human- 5'9, Cenobite- 6'1.

Weight: Human- 110, Cenobite- 110.

Hair Color: Human- Dark brown with black streaks, Cenobite- Black with red streaks.

Hair Length: Human- Shoulder length and straight, Cenobite- Middle of back and curly.

Powers: Human- None, Cenobite- Makes rose thorns grow from the surrounding area and can wrap around the threat, can spawn roses, can spawn chains and can make the chains have rose thorns on them for extra pain. Can also heal anyone.

Race: Human- American, Cenobite- Cenobite.

_(If any new things come up in the story, I will add them to this information page.)_


	2. Expelled

_I don't own Hellraiser or anyone in it. Only Kat and Izzy._

"Blah blah blah, blah, blah blah blah blah." I watched out the window of my History class, not at all paying attention to what the teacher was saying. "Cathie, can you repeat what I just said?"

I turn my attention to the teacher, "um, no sir." I hear some of my classmates giggle and chuckle at me, I squint my eyes at them and Mr. Loied draws my attention back to him, "this is the second time this week Cathie, you need to learn some discipline, go to the principle's office."

I pick up my books and walk out of the class, ignoring the laughs from my classmates. Passing all the classrooms I finally arrive to the principle's office and walk inside. The assistant principle looks at me from her computer, "Mr. Jackson is ready to see you Cathie."

"Thanks." I mumble and walk into Jackson's office. Mr. Jackson looks up at me from his work, "ah, nice to see you again Cathie. Did Mr. Loied send you down again?" he chuckles. I sigh quietly, "yeah."

"Well Cathie, you are 18 now…"

"I know Jackson."

"I'm sorry Cathie, but it looks like you have gotten into trouble to many times, you will be expelled. Finish this day of school and you will be expelled."

I nod slowly. "You are dismissed Cathie." I get out of the chair and walk into the hall, just to hear the bell to go to the next class. I sigh to myself and start walking to my next class, science. I suddenly get bumped by someone and look to see who it was, it was my best friend, Isabella, but everyone calls her Izzy. I smile at her and she smiles back, "so I hear Mr. Low got you in trouble again."

"Yeah, but I don't really blame him, I wasn't paying attention again"

"Geez Kat, you have to pay attention.."

"I know, I'm getting expelled after today.""What? They can't expel you, this is your last year!"

I shrug, "Hey, more time off school." I smirk and she giggles.

5 hours later, my school is finally finished, I go to my locker and take my backpack out, putting all my things into it. I fling my backpack over my shoulder and walk out of the school. Passing all the buildings in my addition, I arrive to my house and walk inside, I don't have to worry about my parents about being expelled because I live alone. I walk upstairs and fall into my bed and sigh. After laying there for an hour, staring up at the ceiling, I finally drift into sleep.


	3. Cenobite

_I don't own Hellraiser or anyone in it, I just own Kat and Izzy._

I wake up to banging on my door downstairs. I sit up and walk out of my room and downstairs, rubbing my eyes. The bangs get louder, I walk over and open the door to see Izzy standing there, I smile at her, "Hey Iz."

"Hey Kat, look at this awesome box I found." She pulls out a brown box with multiple gold designs on it.

I look at the box and tilt my head, "that's cools but what is it?"

"Its an old puzzle box, wanna try it out? I've tried it but I couldn't figure it out."

"Uh, sure." I take the box from her and rotate it around in my hands, running my hands over it. Isabella watches my hands as I continue rotating the box around.

I touch a button and the box shifts, one half of the box raises and goes back down. I watch in amazement, then move it to a side with a circle in the middle, I rub my thumb around the circle and it flies out of my hands and lands on the ground and opens. Isabella moves back from me and chains fly out of the box and stab into me, I scream out in pain and am forced to the ground.

The chains begin to retract back into the box, dragging me with them. I struggle a lot, making the chains dig more into my skin and I scream louder in pain. The chains pull me into the box and I become knocked out.

I wake up two hours later, chained to a wall. I look around and see multiple chains hanging down from the ceiling, then I see Isabella, "Izzy..?" She looks at me, "hey Kat"

"Where am I?"

"Your in the Labyrinth."

"Labyrinth..?"

"Yes, its kinda like Hell, but not as worse."

"Hell? What!" I struggle a lot and the chains around my wrists and ankles tighten more.

"Settle down Kat, calm down!"

I obey her and calm down, "why am I here..?"

"You opened the box."

"Box..? You mean the box you gave me?"

"Yes."

"How could you?" I frown at her.

"Its not that bad Kat, I went through this too, see." I watch her as some of her skin is pulled away, showing her muscle. Barb wire wrapped around her body and a lighter sown into the back of her hand. I stare at her, "what are you..?"

"I'm a cenobite, and only some of us cenobites can turn back into a human. You'll be turned into a cenobite, like me."

"Will I be able to be a human again..?"

"If you convince our leader, his name is Pinhead."

"Pinhead..?"

"He goes by that name, none of us really know his real name. You'll see why his name is Pinhead when you meet him."

"Okay…"

She walks over to me and takes me down from the wall. I lean against her and she walks to this thing that looks like an elevator shaft. She places me inside of the shaft and looks at me, "I'll be here after you come back." I stare at her and feel something grab my head and the shaft drops into blackness and I scream in pain and go unconscious.


	4. Pinhead

_I don't own Hellraiser or anyone in it, just my characters Kat and Izzy._

"Kat, Kat wake up." Izzy shakes me wake from my unconsciousness. I look around and see the shaft that I was in and growls loudly at it, and blinks a few times, thinks "did I just growl..?"

Izzy looks down at me and smiles, making sure not to accidentally burn me with the lighter attached to her hand. I look up at her and look around. "You look better than me." She giggles and strokes my hair and I look up at her again, "what do I look like..?"

I move my head up and look at my body, my shirt and pants replaced with a tight black leather dress that's front goes down to mid thigh and the back goes down to my ankles. Dress has straps that go off the shoulder and the top of the dress goes down into a low V neck. Back of the dress is open always to the top of my butt, but is held so it doesn't come apart and fall off my body by red leather straps. Shoes are long high heeled boots that go up to my knees. I look at my hair and see that it is black with red streaks and curly instead of brown with black streaks and straight, "interesting…"

Izzy smiles at me and helps me stand up, "see it wasn't that bad now was it?"

"No, I guess not."

"Your eyes look so awesome."

"What do they look like..?"

"The whites of your eyes are black and your irises and pupils are red."

I smile slightly, "oh, that's pretty cool." She chuckles and takes my hand, "would you like to meet Pinhead?"

"…I suppose…"

"Okay, come on." She leads me deep into the Labyrinth. I notice that a lot of the cenobites are staring at me, I glance at them and look back at Izzy and where we are walking.

"Almost there now Kat."

"Okay…" I look around unsteadily.

"And we are here." She stops in front of a large hall and looks at me, "Pinhead knows me, pretty well. I've been a cenobite for a while now, I'm sure he'll like you as well." She smiles at me. I smile slightly back, "okay then." We both walk down the large hall and come to a large room and see a man in a black robe with pins in his head standing in the middle in front of a mirror. Judging by the pins in his head, I figured this was Pinhead. I hear Izzy move a little closer, "Hello Pinhead." The man moves his head sideways and then turns and looks at us and smiles at Izzy, "Flaria." He turns his eyes to me, "who is your friend?"

"This is Thorn X. Chainz." I figured that 'Thorn' was my Cenobite name, like Izzy had Flaria. Pinhead smiles slightly at me, "Hello Thorn."

I look at him and say quietly, "hello sir."

He looks back at Izzy, "she is a new Cenobite?"

"Yes she is, she just turned into one not to long ago."

"Ah, well she looks like she made a nice Cenobite." He looks back at me and I slightly move closer to Izzy, not feeling very covered in my new clothes. "Have you showed her around?"

"Not yet, just the way here. Still even with that, she attracted a lot of attention from the Cenobites…"

"I'm not surprised, the Cenobites always stare at the new ones, probably planning to torture them"

Izzy probably felt me tense up because she slightly gave Pinhead a glare and she moved her eyes over to me like a 'dude, your scaring her.' Pinhead looks at me, "its alright Thorn, I wont let them hurt you, that is until you can defend yourself" he smirks at me and Izzy growls quietly at him.

"Um.. I'm sorry sir but, I don't know anything about my powers."

"That is why you will need to learn."

"Well, I know but-.."

"Do not worry, Flaira will help you, as will I, if I have any free time." He looks at Izzy, "I will give her the tour around the Lybarinth." Izzy nods and rubs my hair and walks away. I look at Pinhead and he walks over to me, "come." He walks past me and walks down the hall and I follow next to him.


	5. Training

_I'm just a fan of Hellraiser, I don't own anyone from it or Cenobites, I just own Kat and Izzy._

"Well, there isn't much to see here, the Labyrinth basically just a big maze." Pinhead said as we began passing wall after wall in the Labyrinth.

"Oh."

"You will occasionally see houses scattered around, because the Cenobites live here." He looks at me, "you will also live here."

"I will?"

"Yes." He looks in front of us and stops in front of a large gap in the wall and a small slightly broken down house is placed in the gap, he looks at me, "this is your new home." I look at it and walk inside, opening the door carefully so it doesn't break. A rose grows up from the cement under the door and slowly climbs up the door.

I watch the rose as it climbs higher up the door and to my hand, I take my hand off the door knob and a rose bud grows on the end of the stem and blooms into a large red rose. I smile slightly to myself, then looks at Pinhead, he was watching the rose. He looks at me and I turn and walk into the house. I look around at the house and the house instantly becomes clean and repaired. I hear footsteps and turn to see Pinhead walking into the house and he looks around, "interesting." He looks at me, "now, lets try out your power."

I look at him, "on who sir?"

"On me."

"But, I don't know how to use them…"

"That is why you are trying them, now hit me." I look at my hands and two rose stems form into my hands and turn into wooden handles, with the same design as the stem and thorns. Two red roses grow out of the ends of the handles and turn into wood like the handles. Chains go out of the two handles and the ends of the chains puddle up onto the ground, rose thorns then grow out of the chains, covering all the chain links with spiky thorns. I grip the handles and look up at Pinhead, he was looking at my chains, but then looks back at me, "don't worry, I won't feel pain."

I nod slowly and grip the handles and spin and whip my whips at him and he dodges them. I pull my whips back from him and make thorns grab his ankles and wrists and hold him still. I spin my whips around me and whip him, making one of my whips wrap around his neck and yanks him forward and onto the ground, making the thorns around his wrists and ankles stab in his skin more. Making the thorns unwrap from him, I pull my whips back. I make a rose stem grow down from the ceiling, with no thorns, and wrap around him and pick him up from the ground, then unwrap from him. He looks at me, "quite impressive Thorn."

I smile slightly, "thank you sir."

"Now, lets try out your dodging ability." He walks over to me, "are you ready?"

"Yes.." I make the chains retract back into the wooden handles and put them in the holders on my waist on the dress. He goes to punch me in the face but I dodge him and grab his arm and throws him behind me. He lands on the ground and tries to trip my by grabbing my ankle but I move my leg and stab into his hand with my heel. He winces but heals after I pull my heel out. He stands back up, "good. Now lets try with weapons."

He makes three chains fly out at me at one time and I jump out of the way of all three. He makes four more fly out and I dodge three and grab the one with my hand and fling it away from me. One chain flies at me and wraps around my ankle and trips me, but I summon roses to grow behind me and catch me before I fall and I break the chain from my leg. I stand back up and a chain flies out behind me and I dodge it but then was shoved by a different chain and falls onto Pinhead, I quickly get off him and not look at him, "S- sorry sir, I lost balance."

"I can see. You need to work on dodging but also dodging the right way. You dodged to the right but not the left. I had a chain coming from the right, but not the left. Work on trusting your senses and knowing where to go at the right time."

I look up at him and nod. "I will leave now."

"Wait, sir. Please, if you don't mind, you can call me Kat. Cathie is my real name but everyone calls me Kat.."

He looks at me and smiles slightly, "very well, Kat." I smile slightly back and watch as he walks out of the house and disappears behind the now shut door.


	6. Chatterer

_I don't own any Hellraiser people, or the movie, I just own Izzy and Kat._

I slowly begin to wake up and look at the ceiling above me. I begin to remember what all happened yesterday, Izzy, the box, chains, pain, Pinhead, training. I sigh quietly and turn onto my side and look around the bedroom. Sliding off the bed I stand up and walk out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Izzy standing in the middle of the room, "hey Izzy."

"Hey Kat, so how is the Cenobite life?"

"Its alright."

"Cool, how was Pinhead?"

"That sounds weird… But he helped me train."

"Oh, cool."

"Mhmm."

"So, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I'll show you my house, come on." She grabs my hand and walks out of my house and into the hall.

"I see you've found Kat's house, Flaria."

Izzy and I look over and see Pinhead standing down the hall to where Izzy was leading me. "Oh yea, I did. How did you know her nickname was Kat?"

"She told me last night.""Ah, okay." She looks at me and smirks. I roll my eyes at her.

"Where are you two going?"

"I was going to show her my house."

"Oh. Well, I was going to introduce Kat to Chatterer."

I look at him, slightly confused, "Chatterer?" I begin to hear noises like clicking, or teeth chattering together, I look behind Pinhead and see a man walk over to Pinhead. His lips pulled back, showing all his chattering teeth. Part of his face looks like it was folded over the other side, he looks at me. Pinhead then said, "this is Chatterer. He will be helping you train." He was looking at me. I look at Chatterer, "hello, I'm Thorn" Chatterer's voice then sounded in my head, "as you know, I'm Chatterer. I can't speak but I can talk to you telepathically."

"Oh, that's cool."

He nods and looks at Pinhead. Pinhead looks away from me and back at Chatterer, "I will leave you three." He turns and walks back down the hall. I watch him walk away and looks at Chatterer. "Anyway," Izzy grabs my elbow, "lets continue to my house."

I look at Chatterer as we walk closer to him, "come on Chatterer." He walks next to us as we continue walking. Izzy stops us in front of a house, larger and cleaner than mine, "here we are." She lets go of my arm and walks inside, I follow behind her and Chatterer follows behind me. I look around at Izzy's pictures and frames and walk over to one of the pictures and sees its me and her in 6th grade. I smile and pick it up then look at her, "you kept a picture of us from 6th grade?" I giggle and she smiles, "of course I did, we're buddies aren't we?" She smiles again.

"Yea we are." I smile. Chatterer walks over to me and looks at the picture over my shoulder, chattering quietly. I turn and smile at him and hand him the picture so he can see it better. He softly takes it from me and looks at it. I walk over to Izzy and look around, "nice place you have here."

"Thanks, I've lived in it for a long time."

"How long?"

She closes her eyes like she is thinking, "hmm, probably about… 27 years." She looks at me and I stare at her.

"Wait, your older than 18?"

"Yep, technically I'm 39."

"39?"

"Yeah, settle down, geez you act like I said I was a thousand."

"But you look 18 or 19."

"Immortality has its advantages." She smirks at me, "and now you will forever look 18."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I think Chatterer and I should go train, I don't want to waste his time." He looks over at me and I walk to him, "lets go back to my house." I look at Izzy, "I'll see you latter Iz."

"Cya."

I turn and walk out the door, Chatterer following behind me. We both walk down the hall and head back to my house.


	7. Drawing

_I don't own Hellraiser or anyone from it, I just own Kat and Izzy._

"You're getting better with your powers." Chatterer's voice said in my head. We've been training for about 2 hours now.

I smile at him, "Thanks." I make my chains retract back into the handles, "I think we are done with training for today." He nods and sits on the couch inside my house. I put my whips back in my holsters and sit next to him. We talk for a few minutes and he stands up, "I should get back to work now, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." He walks out of my house and shuts the door behind him. I look around my living room and stand up, then walk over to a desk with blank papers and a pencil. I shrug and sit down at the desk. I pick up the pencil and think of what to draw. Moving the pencil on the paper, I begin to draw me and Izzy. I plan to give the picture to her the next time I see her. After 20 minutes, I finally finish the picture, I pick it up and smile at it.

Placing the picture to the side, I pick up another paper and begin drawing again. I didn't hear him enter my house until he was standing behind me, looking over my shoulder at my drawing. "Is that me?" His voice echoed in my ears, and I slightly stiffen. I turn my head and look at him and smiles slightly, "yes sir… But I'm not fully finished." Pinhead reaches over me and slides the paper out from under my hands and looks at it. "This is good Kat, do you draw often?"

"Yes sir, ever since I was four."

"Interesting, well you should continue, you will get far with how good these pictures are." He lightly picks up my hands and puts the picture back and sets my hands back down on top of the picture.

"Thank you very much sir…"

"You can call me Elliot." He smiles at me.

I look at him, "Elliot. Is that your human name?"

"Yes, it is. I was a general in the army when I was a human. My full name, I believe is Elliot Spencer. But I'm not fully sure because nobody every calls me by my human name, only Pinhead."

"Oh. Do they know your name is Elliot?"

"No. You are about the only one who knows down here."

"Well, thank you for trusting me, Elliot."

He smiles again, "your quite welcome. Do you mind if I watch you draw?"

"No, not at all." I turn back to the paper and pick up the pencil again. I resume drawing Pinhead, his head and face is done, I just need to draw in the pins and his neck and shoulders. After a few minutes, I finish and set the pencil down. I pick up the paper and hand it to Pinhead. He looks down at me, "I can keep this?"

"Yes, I was going to give it to you after I was done anyway." I smile at him.

He smiles back and softly takes the paper from me, "Thank you."

"No problem sir."

He chuckles quietly, "when you say 'sir', you make me feel like I'm back in the war."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that bad?"

"No, it is fine. You may call me what you want. I wont mind."

"Okay." I smile slightly and scoot the chair back and stand up. He looks at the paper and slightly smiles to himself. I move behind the chair and push it into the desk. I feel his gloved hand be softly placed on my back and I look at him. "Have you ever walked in the halls alone?" He asks me.

I shake my head, "no, I haven't"

"Okay. Would you like to take your picture to Flaria?

"Sure." I pick up the picture and Pinhead takes his hand off my back.

"I will go with you, the Cenobites will definitely not try to harm you if I am around."

I smile at him, "Okay, thank you." He nods and walks out of the house and I follow him. We walk down the hall to Izzy's house and see that it is destroyed. I gasp quietly and run over to the rubble. I make roses grow through the rubble, separating all the rubble faster than I normally could. I see Izzy laying in the middle of the rubble, "Isabella!"


	8. Pinhead's Past

_I don't own Hellraiser or anyone in it, just Kat and Izzy._

I set the picture down and climb through the rubble to Izzy's side and crouch down and pick her up. She looks up at me weakly, bruises and blood all over her body. I brush the hair out of her face, "its alright, we'll heal you…" I climb out of the rubble and pick up the picture. I walk over to Pinhead and look at him, "do you have a healer or something..?"

"Yes. Lets go back to your house."

I nod, "Okay." I walk back to my house, Pinhead walking close next to me. We arrive at my house and I walk inside and lay Izzy down on the couch. Pinhead walks over to me, "you are the healer."

I look at him, "me?"

"Yes. Put your hands on her." I obey and softly place my hands on her body. "Now, imagine her body fully healed." I obey and close my eyes, imagining her body in full health, I open my eyes to see my hands turn green, as well as her body. Her body starts healing and turning back to normal. I take my hands off her and her body returns to full health and regular body color. Izzy looks up at me and smiles, "Kat.." I purr and hug her and she hugs me back.

"Are you alright Izzy?"

"Yeah." She smiles at me. I smile back and let go of her and look at Pinhead, "thanks."

"For what?"

"Teaching me that I can heal."

He smiles, "you would have figured it out sooner or later."

I smile back and look back at Izzy, "I'll let you rest." Then I remember the picture I drew for her, I lay it on her stomach. She picks it up and looks at it, then at me, "did you draw this?" I nod. "Its so good." She smiles at me, "thank you."

"Your welcome." I smile back and rub her head. I stand back up straight and look at Pinhead. He walks over to me and lightly takes my arm and leads me to the bedroom, he sits me down and then sits next to me. I look at him questionably, he begins talking to me about his human life and tells me to close my eyes.

I obey and he puts his hand on my head and a flash back of his human life goes through my head. His past when he had the configuration going through my mind. The last flash I saw was when his Cenobite form and his human form combined. I open my eyes and look at him and he takes his hand off my head. "Is that what happened to you..?" He nods. I hug him and he stiffens slightly but then hugs me back. "Am I the first you've shown..?"

"I have shown a few mortals, like you saw. But you are the first Cenobite."

"Oh."

He smiles at me and stands up and looks at me, "I will let you sleep. Good night Cathie."

"Good night Elliot." I smile and lay down on the bed and Pinhead leaves my house. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	9. Defence

_I don't own Hellraiser or anyone in it, just Kat and Izzy._

"Kaattttt, wake uppppppp, I'm booreeddd." I open my eyes to see Izzy standing above me shaking me, I groan quietly, "Iz, what are you doing..?"

"Waking you up." She smirks at me and pulls me up so I'm sitting up.

"Izzy.."

"Come onnn." She drags me out of the bed and I groan and stand up. She holds my elbow and drags me out into the hall and giggles, I smile at her. Then I hear footsteps down the hall, I look in the direction of the footsteps and whisper quietly to Izzy, "do you hear that..?"

"Yeah. Wait…" She pauses, "that sounds like the people who came and destroyed my house..!"

I stare at her and whisper, "what?"

"Kat. Its them." I stare down the hall and watch as three Cenobites walk down the hall toward us, two guys and one girl. I growl at them and stand closer to Izzy. They walk closer to us and pull out their weapons. I growl louder at them and pull out my whips and make the chains come out. One of the guys walk toward me and throws a knife at me. I dodge it and whip one of my whips at him and wrap it around his ankle and stab into him with the thorns.

He yells in pain and I yank my whip back and makes him fly onto his back hard. I whip my other whip at the other two and wrap it around them and yank my whips up and makes all three of them hit the walls next to them. They yell in pain and I pull my whips from them and makes rose thorns wrap around their feet and drag them into the ground, making their bones compress and break, killing them.

"Very impressive." I hear behind Izzy and me, I turn and see Pinhead behind us. "I see you've become stronger." He walks closer to us and I smile at him, he smiles back. He walks past us and over to the three bodies that now looks like just muscle and skin. Bending down he picks up one of the bodies and looks at it, the body completely limp and floppy because of the lack of bones.

He looks over at me, "now you know how strong you are." He moves the body and it flops around, I watch it and giggle quietly. "Yeah, I guess I channeled the power more because they would have hurt me and Izzy."

"You have a very strong power, I hope you use it well, you make a strong Cenobite." He smiles at me and I smile back. He walks over to me and softly takes my hand, "come with me." He looks at Izzy, "go back to your house before more Cenobites come to harm you." Izzy nods and smirks at me and I look at her. She walks back to her house and I look at Pinhead, he smiles slightly at me, "come with me." He leads me down the hall, still holding my hand and I follow next to him.


	10. Love

_I don't own Hellraiser or anyone in it, but I do own Kat._

"Where are we going Elliot?"

"You will see." He let go of my hand a while ago. We've been walking for a while now. Finally, we stop on the top of a wall in the Labyrinth. I look up to see a large scaled configuration floating in the middle of the maze, "wow…"

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I walk into the maze more, looking at the box. Pinhead walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Come, I will take you back to your house." I turn and look at him and nod. He turns and walks out of the area we were just in. I look around and then follow him. We walk together down the halls and are stopped by five cenobites.

"Let us pass." Pinhead says to them, looking at all five of them. They all smirk at him and me. I growl loudly at them and they rush at me and slam me to the ground and stab into my body an drain my powers. Pinhead shoves them away from me and gets in front of me. He looks at a wall and a long chain flies out of it and slices through all five of the cenobites and chains them to the wall like a net. He walks over to, "you are idiots to have attacked us, have you not learned anything about me?"

The cenobites growl loudly at him and Pinhead makes a chain stab through their heads and kills them. Pinhead looks over at me, seeing that I'm unconscious he walks over and softly picks me up, one arm under my knees and other under my neck. He walks though the halls to his hall where he lives in his room. He opens the door and walks through the doorway and to his bedroom and lays me down gently. Pulling the blanket up over me to keep me warm, he turns and walks out of the bedroom.

**-Time laps of a half an hour-**

I slowly wake up and look around the room. I sit up and rub my eyes, getting the sleepiness out of them. "I see you are awake, do you feel better?" I turn my attention to where the voice was coming from and I look over to see Pinhead standing in front of the door, I smile slightly at him, "uh yeah, thanks." He smiles at me.

I slide off the bed and turn to make the bed. After finishing I stand back up straight and turn around to see Pinhead right in front of me and I flinch, "hey." I giggle slightly nervously and he smirks. He reaches his hand up slightly and runs his hand through my hair and watches the curl drop back in place after his hand reaches the end of my hair. I watch him as he looks at me and softly rubs his thumb over my lips. He slowly leans down, and moves his hands over and slides them through my hair again.

He closes his eyes and softly kisses me with a tenderness and sweetness I didn't know he ever had. I close my eyes and softly kiss him back. After a minute of kissing we both stop and I look at him, speechless. He smirks at me and chuckles quietly. I smile slightly, "well, that was interesting.." He chuckles again and softly kisses me again and I kiss him back, I slowly put my hands on his sides as he continues to run his fingers through my hair, we stop again and I smile at him. He softly kisses my forehead, "you can get some more rest, I need to do more work around the Labyrinth."

I nod and smile at him, "okay." He kisses me softly and walks out of his room. I turn and go back to his bed and lay down on it and cover myself back up with the blankets and fall asleep.


End file.
